


Bonds

by archangelmich (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/archangelmich
Summary: There are times when Sho and Tomoaki need to fill each other part.
Relationships: Ando Tomoaki/Yonashiro Sho, Yonashiro Sho/Ando Tomoaki
Kudos: 9





	Bonds

Everyone knows, Yonashiro Sho is in charge if it's related to his relationship with Ando Tomoaki. Everyone knows from his posture, from how he's treating and taking care of Tomoaki, and both of them agreedㅡYonashiro Sho is top in their relationship, no one mind about it.

"I want to be treatedㅡplease..."

But, there's some day, when Sho really feel like he wanted to be treated really good. A dayㅡwhich is a very rough day for him, he feels like didn't want to do anything and Tomoaki being a good boyfriend he is know what to do.

He hugging Sho, kissing top of his head, and whisper softly in his ear. "Sure, let me take care of you..."

It's a very long night. When Sho really giving all of his soul to Tomoaki, letting himself screamed out of his lungs and Tomoaki just sushed him gently. Showering him with love words and kisses, telling Sho that he's doing very well. Tomoaki will erase every tears that running down to Sho's cheeks, kissing him softly, holding his hands like he's holding his whole universe on his hand. He'll lulling

When Tomoaki open his eyes, he'll meets the 'usual' Sho. Gently cupping his face and kissing him in the lips for a minute, whispering 'thank you' and Tomoaki smiled, his Sho already back.

It's become a long morning, Sho'll returned his favor after what's Tomoaki does last night. It'll be start from the first againㅡwhen Yonashiro Sho is in charge and Tomoaki never protested about thay.

There always be a chance when Sho really needs to be taking cared and Tomoaki willingly doing it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's switch! Shotomo (very) short fic maybe (?)
> 
> yes, if you feel like you've read this fic, it's a remake from my favorite original fanfic, unfortunately i forget the title and the author, i can't find them ;;__;; Please tell me if you find the similar fic with it!


End file.
